Rose Corpse
by PyroTechnia
Summary: Jack the Ripper (aka Madame Red & Grell Sutcliff) has been stopped-for now, and so Ciel & Sebastian have moved onto the next case. But what happens when a new killer takes the Ripper's place? From the killer's (Rose Corpse's) perspective. Rated T for swearing & gore (personally not sure how bad it is, you tell me :P) Possible CielXSebastian in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Black Butler (sadly) or any of the characters. I only own Rose :3

Chapter One:

The headlines blared "Ripper Stopped", "Killer Caught", and (my personal favorite) "Yard Does It Again!" The latter made me laugh. Of course the bloody Scotland Yard would take credit for catching Jack the Ripper, even though the credit really goes to everybody's favorite twelve year old lord, Ciel, and his bloody demon butler, Sebastian. Ugh, how I hated that demon. Stupid crow. Why did they have to go sticking their noses into Grell's business? I found the red-obsessed Shinigami's antics to be quite hilarious, thank you very much. I sighed, my breath in foggy puffs due to the freezing London air. It was too damn cold to be out, and yet I had a job to do. So many people say that my profession should be done at night. They don't realize that people (the Scotland Yard) are more vigilant (though barely) at night. It's much better to do my job during the day, and (depending on how messy) outdoors, in public. As I thought, I lost track of my whereabouts, so of course I ended up in a dirty alley, with no idea where I was or who the men were who surrounded me. Oh, bloody hell. Looks like I'd have to work off the clock. One of the men said something to me, probably something filthy. I paid no attention, and within seconds, the man's focus went from me to the knife hilt stuck between his lower ribs. Shock covered his face as he kneeled over and slowly bled to death. It took a few minutes for the other two men to react, but by that time, it was too late, and they too covered the alley with their deliciously vibrant red blood. Sighing in frustration, I pulled three roses from a bouquet I purchased earlier and placed them on the men's' chests. I was going to be late for my appointment. Oh, hell. I was always late anyway. I continued walking, stepping over a corpse as I did so. The next day, I smiled as I read the words emblazed in bold font across the page. "Rose Corpse Strikes!" Rose Corpse. What a bloody beautiful name. _My_ bloody beautiful name.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank my friends (who don't have accounts but who read my story anyway) and ShadowsLove19 for reading my story. I really appreciate it :D **

**By the way, Sebastian's in this chapter. In the very end. And although it may seem like it (not sure :P) neither Sebastian or Ciel are "attracted" to Rose. I just wanted to say that because it kinda seemed like I implied that (in my opinion)  
**

**Disclaimer****: Once again, I don't own Black Butler or any of the characters, only Rose (or Rose Corpse) belongs to me. Yay! ^w^**

Chapter 2:

~3 weeks later~

It was night again, and I had made the mistake of not wearing another bloody layer of clothing. Sadly, the point of my outing was to play the part of prey and attract the eye of the hunter, who would then be hunted by yours truly. This meant I had to sacrifice my comfort & warmth and wear a dress that would barely count as a scarf. Oh, the things I do for, well, me. I paused in my strutting down the almost empty street to see if the shadow was still pursuing me, pretending to watch a rather attractive gentleman walk the opposite way, a horde of women in his wake. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the figure of a man slip out of sight, and smirked slightly. My "hunter" was still following. I sighed. Even if this was a rather fun game (some of my outings weren't nearly as enjoyable as this one), I was cold, so I supposed I should get to the climax of this little game and take my prize. With this in mind, I continued strutting down the street, a small, dark alley in my sights. As I reached this alley, I heard nearly silent footsteps quicken to catch up with me. I almost giggled, as I disappeared into the gloomy, narrow alley. This was so bloody fun! Hiding silently behind a large rusted bin of who-knows-what, I watched as my "hunter" ran around the corner and slid to a stop in the muck. He slowly crept farther into the gloom, passing me without noticing. As the dim, cold moonlight shone on something shiny in the man's hand, I couldn't hold back the malicious and probably frightening-as-hell grin from creeping on my face. I stepped out from my hiding place behind my new plaything, and as if he could sense that malicious smile, he spun around, the long knife clenched in his hand. His eyes widened and the hand clenched around the knife loosed, almost dropping it on the cobblestones beneath our feet. At this point, he seemed to grasp a sliver of something, perhaps determination, or stupidity, or pig-headedness, or perhaps even his "most English parts" overwhelmed the man's common sense. Bloody dress. But whatever it was that this man had that caused him to tighten his grip on the knife and raise the sharp weapon, it didn't matter to me. He was still my new prey, my new plaything, and I was known for often breaking my toys. As the man spoke, telling me to "Behave, and maybe you won't get hurt.", I started walking closer, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes, and that same creepy grin on my face. Then I spoke.

"Now _why_ wouldn't I behave? After all, you're the one with the knife, Mister."

The man shuddered, and I knew it was because my voice & expression didn't match. One was sugary sweet and innocent, the other screamed of the man's imminent death. Then, while the man was distracted, I struck. Drawing a sharp, shining dagger from the tiny dress I was wearing, I stabbed the man's left arm viciously, slicing through several important veins and tendons. The man screamed in pain, his eyes wide. He tried to stab me with his knife, but I dodged him easily, still grinning, and withdrew another dagger, giving his right arm the same treatment as his left. The man screamed again, nearly choking in pain. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. He was being too loud; someone might come to investigate it. I doubted it, but because the screams belonged to a man, there was slightly, ever so slightly, more of a chance someone would interrupt my game. My voice was harsh as I spoke next.

"Stop screaming. I'll have to cut out your tongue, and frankly, I don't want to because you could choke on your own blood before my game is over."

The man tried to quiet his howls and managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"

At this I chuckled and gently pulled a slightly crushed rose from the folds of my dress and played it around the man's lips.

"Recognize this? I'm sure you've seen your share of these."

The man's face was overcome by a look of confusion and he managed to speak.

"It's…a rose."

I grinned and chuckled again.

"And what are you going to do?"

The man looked more confused and didn't answer. I tutted and leaned forward, whispering in the man's ear.

"You. Are going. To die." The last word was a hiss as the man's eyes widened in fear once again, and I could see that he managed to put two and two together. I smirked.

"Yes, love. I am Rose Corpse."

Before the man could scream for help, I took the last blade from my dress and threw it straight through his heart, stabbing the brick wall on the other side. It only took a few moments for the man to succumb to the eternal darkness, but when he breathed his last, I placed the blood splattered white rose on his lapel and began to walk away, only stopping once at the alley mouth to look at my handy work and whisper.

"And so the killer becomes the killed." In a louder voice, I continued, "Let's see if _this_ catches your attention Ciel.", and walked out of the alley, ignoring the presence I had know was there the whole time, watching me. Up on the roof above the dead man, Sebastian Michaelis chuckled, his reddish purple eyes glowing in the dark night.

"Oh, Rose Corpse, you've already caught our attention."

**Well, thanks for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next few days, it's kinda hard because I have to borrow the computer :P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I noticed that I went into a bit more detail on this chapter, hope ya'll don't mind. By the way, the next chapter will probably have Ciel & Sebastian in the ****beginning. It kinda depends on what music I'm listening to when I'm writing (I listen to Pandora while writing this story XD). **


End file.
